falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Peoria (mission)
Peoria is the fourth or fifth mission in Fallout Tactics. Walkthrough It is suggested you have at least 2 characters to accomplish all the objectives unless you have managed to hoard copious quantities of After Burner gum as there are 12 functioning turrets in the mission (13 in total). It takes 4 After Burner gum to overdose and destroy a turret (Buffout, Mutie and Psycho are good, too. If you don't have any of those, you can use Mentats. But you need about 7 to 9 boxes of Mentats). Every turret has from 60 to 63 microfusion cells in them. It is good to take some extra characters with big Strength so you can carry all the cells home. Outside the village walls to the northwest, two dead raiders can be looted for a P220 and a few other worthwhile items, including a Scout Handbook. There are also two dead raiders northeast of the village up on the cliffs. One more dead raider and a dead tribal can be found on the cliffs to the southeast. There are three turrets around the top of the stairs into the store room; depending on your decisions later in the mission, these will later fire upon the villagers unless you have sufficient After Burner gum to destroy them before you enter the bunker (each turret requires approximately four applications). First battery Now proceed down into the bunker from the staircase at the northern edge of the village. Follow the rooms on the left side to obtain the yellow pass key. Now backtrack and continue clearing rooms until you get to room with several lockers and a safe, use the keycard to enter the room and the first fusion battery will be in the blue locker. Now proceed to the right side of the bunker where there will be a power switch. Using this will activate the interior defense systems. These defense systems are automated laser turrets that will repeatedly switch between hiding under the floor and firing position. Listening carefully you can gauge when they are above or below ground and get past them without having to fight them. Second battery The next area has far more radscorpions and large radroaches, as well as a few more turrets. There are two things you need to find here. The second battery, which is near the left side in a lone blue locker on a long walkway. The second thing is a power switch, near what looks like two electrical generators and is guarded by another turret. Once the power is back on you can proceed to the third and final area. The entrance is in the top left. Third battery and a Maddock's Tricks & Traps nearby]] At the beginning of this area is another switch. Using this switch will cause the defense system to switch from internal to external. This gives you three options. * Leaving the switch on for more than 10 seconds will kill a majority of the tribals above ground but will turn off all the turrets and unlock all doors in the final area. * Repeatedly turn the switch on & off, ensure that it is never left on for more than 10 seconds while you advance part of your squad through the final area. While the switch is turned off, 3 doors in the final area will remain locked and five additional turrets will be active. At least one character must remain behind to operate the switch, turn it on to external, run with all other characters in the room, seek a safe spot and turn it to internal again. The tribals will be spared and the Elder will give you a fourth battery. You will also gain more Karma and a promotion, as well as new recruits. * Kill the three external turrets, then the switch can be safety left on. These three turrets seem to have a 100% critical hit chance, making this option extremely dangerous. The turrets will fire on their closest target, position your squad to prevent them from targeting a tribal. Position a recruit on the cliff to ensure the left-most turret does not fire down on your squad with a elevation bonus. You can turn the switch off to give your characters a break and heal up. Once through the area with the turrets there will be a few more roaches and radscorpions to deal with before you get to the final large room. Inside is the last blue locker with the third and final battery. Also in this room is four large radroaches and Roachor, a formidable opponent, despite being a cockroach. The room is also radioactive so taking Rad-X pills before entering is recommended. Once finished head back through the bunker. On your way back out, if you used the switch to change defenses to external, switch it back to internal. Dodging the turrets inside the bunker is much easier than getting through the turrets above ground. Optional Objectives * 4th battery, to accomplish this tribal losses must be kept to a minimal. As soon as you have gathered the first three batteries speak to the tribal elder and he will give you the fourth battery. The exact number of acceptable losses is unknown, one tribal death is acceptable. * Save all tribals. If even one tribal has died, your commander will consider this objective a failure during the end mission briefing. Notes * The external turrets have 50 microfusion cells each, while the internal ones have 650 microfusion cells each. Their weapon holds an additional 10 ammunition. * You can steal ammunition from turrets. The internal turrets are much harder to steal from and may require 5+ attempts. However, the turrets will have unlimited ammunition during combat regardless. * If the Warrior returns to Peoria later, the second switch will not be functional thus preventing access to part of undergrounds. That limits access to turrets also - all turrets behind that switch will not be accessible, but five before the switch will still be. * In turn based mode turrets apparently do not have enough AP to emerge/hide and will be locked in state they were when combat starts. * If the character is positioned on the exact same square as the turret, it seems the turret will have a much harder time hitting him then even if under cover of debris few squares away. Possibly the turret accuracy is hindered if the target is close enough. Although there are few places there are two turrets with overlapping fields of fire. * For dispatching of the turrets quickly (and gaining all the associated Micro Fusion Cells loot), Pancor Jackhammer with a good criticals chance character seems to works the best (regarding ammo efficiency) - with good criticals char. around lvl 7 and 10 luck (either through careful char. selection or using Voodoo), it took only about 10-20 12 gauge Slug shells with the Pancor Jackhammer (150 Small Arms skill, 20 Critical Chance) to kill a turret in single or burst mode. Otherwise, FN Fal in burst mode and 7.62mm is the second best option at that state of the game. Other options were far less efficient. Although 12gauge Slug (AP) shells are pretty rare, in the long term, getting ±650 Micro Fusion Cells for 20 AP shells is a pretty good bargain. * The female tribal in south-western tent carries 165 boom bugs. * In ver. 1.27 after completing the mission the starting point is outside the fence and outside the green extraction area - thus access is impossible for all members of the squad, as they have to traverse the extraction area, meaning end of mission. Despite this, it's still possible to "brute force" your way through the extraction zone by quicksaving every few steps then quickloading when you get kicked out to world map. Bugs * v1.27, if the main character obtains batteries in his/her inventory for the first time, the fourth battery would not appear after talking with the Elder. Just give the batteries to other team members or drop them on the ground, then talk to the Elder. * v1.27, even if the switch to activate the external turrets is not left on for 10 seconds, the turrets will very briefly surface after 10 seconds & occasionally fire their weapon. This means the optional objective of saving all tribesman requires luck to achieve. (Not entirely luck, since placing a squad member closer to the turrets than the tribals will make it target them instead.) Category:Fallout Tactics missions ru:Пеория